Computers have enabled greater access for individuals to information and to interact with each other. However, computers can pose the challenge of a steep learning curve that must be overcome to gain these benefits. This difficulty is further exacerbated in individuals having diminished physical or mental capacities. Individuals prone to these diminished or declining physical or mental capacities can include the elderly, mentally handicapped individuals, and those who have suffered debilitating injury or disease. These individuals are particularly prone to depression and anxiety brought on by a feeling of helplessness and isolation caused by a decline in physical or mental capacities. Thus, there is a need to enable these people to enjoy the social interaction and learning benefits of a computer system in an environment that mitigates computing difficulties caused by sub-optimal physical or mental capabilities.